


Making Breakfast

by nerdisticly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Completed, Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisticly/pseuds/nerdisticly
Summary: Hunk teaches Romelle how to make bacon for the other paladins. One Shot.





	Making Breakfast

 

“Romelle… Romelle… Come on you’ve got to get up.” Hunk had been trying to wake her up from probably five minutes now. She was sleeping like a rock. 

 

He made his way over to the sink and filled a small glass of water, cold water. “Last chance Romelle. Get up now or I will pour this on you.” 

 

No answer.

 

“Alright I tried.” Hunk let a small stream of water out of the cup and it landed right on the side of her head. It trickled down to her face and ran over her eyes and mouth.

 

She shot up right away and swatted at her face. “OH MY QUIZZNACK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?!” 

 

Hunk was bent over in laughed. “Good morning sleeping beauty!” 

 

Romelle threw her pillow hard at him and it hit him right upside the head, ending his laughter. “What was that for?” He asked.

 

“You just poured water on me you idiot!”

 

“Yeah, only because you weren’t waking up. We have work to do, come on. The kitchen is just right there. You don’t even have to get dressed.”

 

Romelle grunted then looked out to the window. “The sun isn’t even up yet, so why do I have to be?”

 

“Keep complaining and I might have to wake you up like that tomorrow too.”

 

Romelle pouted at him but then got out of bed and went over to join him at the oven. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes then glared at Hunk. “What would you like me to do then?”

 

Hunk chuckled then handed her a flat metal spatula. “We are making breakfast sandwiches so all I need you to do it cook the bacon. And eggs. I will do everything else, okay?”

 

“Sure except for I have never made either of those things before.” 

 

“Well I will teach you. First thing you have to do is get the bacon out of the fridge.”

 

Romelle rolled her eyes then walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and stared in for three seconds before yelling, “I don’t know what bacon looks like until after it’s been cooked.”

 

Hunk let out a sigh and stopped rolling out the dough he had been making and went over to the fridge. He was tall enough that he could reach over her shoulder and grab the package off the top shelf. 

 

“It looks the same, just a little bit more white than brown.” He explained. Then he placed the bacon in her hands and turned back to the dough. 

 

Romelle held the package with her index and thumb and held it away from her body. She gingerly placed it on the counter. 

 

“How do I open it?” She whined.

 

“Knives are on the right hand side on the left top drawer.” Hunk explained. 

 

Romelle got the knife and cut open the package. “Now what?”

 

“Seriously?” Hunk groaned.

 

“I told you! I have never cooked before!” She yelled back at him.

 

“You’ve never cooked anything? Like at all?” He asked.

 

“No, I have never needed to really.” She looked down at her feet as if lost in thought. Hunk felt his heart tighten a little bit. He knew he had hit a sore subject. 

 

“Okay, well let me get these buns into the oven then I will show you how okay?”

 

Romelle looked up at him and smiled softly. “Okay.”

 

The sun was starting to light up the sky outside of the windows that faced east on the side of the living room. It hasn’t come over the peak out the mountain yet but it was still beautiful.

 

“Alright. It’s not too hard. All you have to do it take one piece of the bacon like this. And then you lay it down here on the grill so it is flat.” The bacon sizzled and Romelle squealed and hid behind Hunk.

 

“Is it mad at us?” She asked.

 

“Mad? No, no it is just the grease reacting to the heat. It is normal. I promise. And it won’t hurt you as long as you only touch it with this.” He grabbed her hand holding the spatula and lifted it up to show her. 

 

Romelles eyes flickered between the spatula, to the bacon, then to Hunks eyes. She held his gaze and Hunk could see the nerves behind her eyes starting to fade. “I trust you.” She said.

 

Hunk had never noticed how beautiful her light purple eyes were. And the way that the blue altean marks under them complimented them so well. He never wanted to look away.

 

Romelle was the one to break eye contact, glancing down at the bacon. “It’s turning brown. What do I do now?” 

 

Hunk had to pull himself back from her eyes for a second. “Uh, um, you… have to… flip it.” He took a few deep breaths.

 

“Flip it?”

 

“Use the spatula.”

 

Romelle took the spatula and moved towards the bacon right as it let out a loud pop. “AH!” She jumped backwards and bumped right into Hunk.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. See watch.” Hunk moved behind her and grabbed her right hand holding the spatula so his hand covered hers. 

 

They both moved together towards the grill. Hunk slowly placed the spatula down and slid it under the bacon, then easily flipped it over. 

 

He could feel Romelles back pressed up against his chest and he just hoped that she couldn’t feel his heart beating. His only thought was that he hoped his hand wasn’t super sweaty while he was holding hers. Her hair smelled so good too. 

 

“See, easy.” He hesitated a moment then pulled away, wiping the sweat of his hand on his apron. Then he turned towards the island and busied himself with slicing tomatoes to try to hide the blush had taken over his face. He had always thought she was cute but he had never felt like this before.

 

He heard Romelle rusling in the bacon packaging followed by a sizzle sound. He went back to slicing tomatoes.

 

A few minutes later he was hit with Romelles full weight on his back. “Look! Look! I made one all by myself!” She held up a burnt piece of bacon up in his face. No way that would be edible, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. 

 

“I told you that you could do it!” He turned around and gave her a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek was against his. 

 

“Thank you for teaching me.” She said into his ear. 

 

As Romelle pulled away Hunk kept his hand around her waist. The sun had just crested the desert mountains and the room was filled with golden light. Romelles yellow hair glowed in the light. It was still messy from when she woke up and part of it was matted down from where Hunk had poured water on her earlier. She was beautiful.

 

As if magnetized, Hunk moved closer to Romelle, their lips closing the distance until eventually there was nothing left between them. Her lips were soft. 

 

Hunk started to pull away when Romelle wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and pulled him back in. Their lips fit together so well and he could smell her hair. His mind was practically swimming in joy.  They stayed that way for a couple more seconds before Romelle released her hold around his neck and leaned back. 

 

Her bright purple eyes looked up at him, and she smiled. “That was nice.”

 

Hunk was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. “Yeah… really nice…” 

 

Romelle leaned closer again and right as he was about to kiss her, she threw flour right in his face. 

 

“Hey! What was that for!” Hunk yelled and walked to the sink to wash off. 

 

“Pay back for the water stunt you pulled earlier.” She smirked at him. “Now please stop distracting me, I have some bacon I need to cook.” Romelle turned back to the packaging and placed another piece of bacon on the grill.

 

Hunk wiped the flour off of his face. God he loves this girl. 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from another work of mine called 'A Boys Best Friend'. Enjoy the fluff!


End file.
